


How Do You Cure a Broken Heart?

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all the words in the world just aren't enough, as much as he wishes that they were...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Cure a Broken Heart?

**Disclaimer:** Castle is owned by Andrew W. Marlowe and all the grand high mucky mucks of ABC. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this of course. Any similarity to any other story not my own is coincidence.

**Title:** How Do You Cure a Broken Heart?  
 **Genre:** Castle, Family Fic  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Timeline/Spoilers:** Season 4  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for a challenge at [](http://castleland.livejournal.com/profile)[**castleland**](http://castleland.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

 

Rick always had always thought that words were a bit like magic. Say just the right thing, and the girl would give you a kiss, the concierge would give you the best table in the house, or an attractive detective would let you tag along after her, albeit reluctantly. Yes, a little like magic, and Rick was a wizard.

But seeing his daughter sitting alone on the couch, crying forlornly over a box of things her ex-boyfriend had given her, Rick realized that all his magic was gone. There were no words he could offer his little girl to ease her pain right now, and it killed him.

Instead, he did the only thing he could. Richard sat down next to Alexis and pulled her into his arms, cradling her as he had when she was a child. Softly he hummed a wordless lullaby while she wept into his shoulder, and hoped that when she was ready to hear them, he would have the words to help her get through the pain of growing up...


End file.
